Snowballs and Wings
by LovelyFangirls
Summary: Dean's not really a Christmas kind of guy, but Sammy's got different ideas that involve snowball fights, angels, hot cocoa, and some warm and fuzzy, by-the-fire cuddles. An official farewell to the Christmas season, it will be missed. T-T K(plus) for some choice language, but nothing you wouldn't hear on the show.


**Okay, I'm not ready for the season to be over. I'm gonna miss the warm cozy fireplace snuggles and warm cups of peppermint cocoa. (Seriously the best) Oooh.. with a little honey and coffee mixed in... O-okay back on topic. This is a little Destiel/Sabriel Christmas(ish) Oneshot in honor of the season. Hope you enjoy, and spend the little time left of the Holiday having a snowball fight. ^_^ Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go make myself come cocoa. Kinda stuck on the brain. Read on lovelies! **

* * *

><p>It was cold. Not just, tingly nose and frost bitten toes cold, it was what can be scientifically classified as; freezing. The kind of frozen that leaves black ice on the slippery roads and crunchy snow that cuts into your ankles when you step on it. Scarves and gloves didn't help too much, and even Dean's dark, red, knitted cap couldn't keep the chilly winds from brushing against his ears and making the tips pink, even scarlet.<p>

He'd voted to stay inside for the record.

It was late December, about a week until Christmas and Sam was ecstatic; filled with the kind of excitement you'd find in a grade-schooler who'd just learned about Santa Claus. They were held up in Bobby's home for the season, Castiel staying as Dean's 'bodyguard' thanks to the recent threat on his life. He could handle a witch, really. He wasn't a baby. However, it was refreshing to have the angel tucked up close to him sitting by the fire as Sam flipped through different Christmas themed books. Dean didn't really understand Sam's affiliation with the holiday, but when they'd started talking more about it, Castiel dropped the bomb.

"What is a snowball fight? It sounds like a cold war..." with a hopeful look in his eyes, "Is this the same cold war the humans used to speak of in such sadness?"

"You don't know what a snowball fight is?" Sam gasped, abandoning the cope of Christmas Carol in his lap to fake a face of offence, "Blasphemy!"

"Sam, cut it out." Dan groaned, pulling a warm cup of cocoa to his lips to take a noisy sip.

The younger of the two grinned devilishly, "Don't you think we should show him how they're done though Dean?"

"I know that look." he warned, "That's the evil genius smile."

With a casual shrug, Sam pulled the book up once again, hiding his face just enough that his eyes peeked over the top with calculating intent, "You know Cas," he began, "Snowball fights used to be Dean's favorite game."

The angel's attention perked. Just a little bit more.

"Sam-"

"Did you truly enjoy these wars Dean?" Castiel asked, turning his head towards the hunter.

"Well.. yeah. I guess. We were kids at the time though. I mean-"

"I wish to partake!" Cas blurted, going pink when the two looked on him strangely.

Sam wasted no time in standing, "Alright then! All in favor of a snowball fight?"

Dean was outvoted two to one.

Now, Dean was stuck at Castiel's side, grunting into his (much too thin) scarf as Sam went on and on about different strategies for a snowball fight. He went over how to pack one, where to hide, how to dodge, even a few dirty tricks. When Dean was younger, he used to hide gravel in his snowballs. In his defense, he only did it when battling the bratty kids in the neighborhood next door. They were little twerps that picked on Sam.

When they finished the walk out of Bobby's junk and up a small hill, Sam announced that they'd found a good place. The trees were tall and scattered around them, with large trunks and a few snow mounds piled at their roots, no doubt where they'd fallen off branches. "Every man for himself!" Sam cried, darting off behind a tree.

"Shit!" Dean yelled, taking off in another direction, "Run Cas!"

Let's get something straight, snowball fights for hunters were different from the little-kid-funny-fights they were for ordinary John Does. Dean took cover behind a tall pine, immediately crouching down to pile together some crude clumps of snow. He'd only just started on the fourth ball when something cold and wet smacked him in the cheek. "Little rusty Dean?" Sam called, spinning to the side to hide behind one of the trees.

"We'll see about that!"

Raising a snowball in hand, Dean got ready to throw as Soon as Sam stepped away from the trunk, but not before another chunk of snow hit him in the back of the head. He turned, seeing Cas let out a short laugh before running to the opposite of the tree Dean had taken shelter under. "Oh you're gonna get it Cas!" He cheered, circling the tree to find him, confused when he'd gone around twice without seeing him. "What the-"

A large pile of snow was dumped on his head suddenly. He wiped his face clear before looking up. Castiel was perched on a branch, beaming from ear to ear, "S-sorry Dean." he chuckled.

"That's cheating Cas!" Dean scolded, chucking snowballs up at him in attempts to knock the angel back onto the ground.

Another snowball nailed Dean in the back of his neck, falling down his jacket and making him twitch as the ice ran down his back. He let out a few strangled sounds as he tried to shake it out, almost like he was dancing to the tune of Sam's outrageous laughter. His brother's victory was cut short however, when a pule of snow 'magically' slipped off the branch above his head, a great majority of it slipping down his back as well.

Castiel seemed pretty damn proud of himself. Dean managed a laugh as he watched his brother squirm around, trying to shake out the snow from his clothes. "Oh, you two are so dead!" he threatened, ignoring his wet clothes long enough to scoop up another patch of snow.

Dean bolted, watching as the angel dropped from his perch and followed suit, using his wings to propel himself forward a few seconds faster than Dean, "Still cheating Cas!" he hollered joyfully, not really upset.

The original free for all somehow melted into two teams, Sam vs Dean and Cas, though Sam complained about the uneven odds. Dean thought Sam was going to cry uncle, before he and Castiel were pelted with snowball after snowball that seemed to come out of nowhere. "What the-" Dean cringed, holding up his arms in petty attempt to guard his face from the oncoming army of fast, flying snow.

"Gabriel!" he heard Sam call.

His head lifted cautiously to be greeted by none other than the archangel himself, grinning smugly with a snowball in hand, "I couldn't let you chuckle heads have all the fun!" Gabriel smirked, "I wanna join the party. Sam and me against you two clowns!"

"Alright. Now we've got a battle!" Sam cheered.

Dean groaned, "You're on!"

From that point things sort of went downhill, and took a ridiculous left turn. The angels didn't play fair, using their wings to pump gusts of wind that carried snow off the ground like a mini blizzard. Dean and Sam kept to basics but when Gabriel started raining snow pellets again, Dean asked Castiel for a little favor. Darting for cover behind a poor pine tree caught in their battle, Dean let the angel wrap arms around his chest from behind, spreading his regal wings and lifting off the ground as Dean held tight to the snowballs in hand. The wind seemed to fight them as they soared upward, past the top of the tree to overlook the layout. The forest of thin, tall trees only provided so much cover for Sam and his angel companion as Castiel began to swoop down and back up, Dean taking each swallow dive as an opportunity to chuck a snowball at his brother and Gabriel.

"So much for no cheating!" Sam yelled up with a giddy laugh.

Dean and Castiel hovered above the tree line, Dean being out of ammo, "Your angel cheated first!"

"You just wait!"

It got worse from there, each brother and angel pair trying to outdo the other with some new advantage. From Gabriel's snowball army, to Castiel's giant moving snowman. It got ridiculous. When Gabriel took off into the air and out of sight, only to come crashing back down to the ground with an earth shattering boom and a mushroom cloud of snow, it was time to be done. "Okay! Okay!" Sam hollered, nearly doubled over with laughter, "Truce!"

Dean and Cas stood covered from head to toe in freshly stewed-up snow; powdered over their shoulders and heads as if someone tried to turn them into living snowmen. Gabriel looked down on them with a proud gleam in his grin, enjoying his handy work.

"Get your feathery ass down here Gabriel!" Dean ordered.

"Only if you say please." the angel beamed from where he now sat, perched on the branch of a pine tree with one leg swinging carelessly over the edge.

Dean was about to spit out another curse when Castiel bumped against his arm, hands sliding around to grab it as Cas buried his head in Dean's shoulder. It took the hunter by surprise at first, and as he stared at the angel, he couldn't tell if the red that painted his cheeks was because he was flustered or just thanks to the cold. Castiel let his eyes shut with a smile, "Merry Christmas Dean."

"Don't jump the gun man. Christmas isn't for another week." he grinned, raising a cold hand to ruffle the snow off Castiel's hair, "Christmas will be even better."

"It couldn't be better than this."

"You two love birds should get a room." Gabriel teased, dropping down from his branch.

Sam followed suit, subconsciously taking stand beside Gabriel, who donned a grin with more craftiness tucked into it's corners than Lucifer himself. The younger brother was beaming from ear to ear, "You guys ready to go back?"

"Or you wanna get your asses kicked again?" Gabe had to duck when Dean swung for a punch that circled back.

* * *

><p>An entire stack of logs, a fuzzy blanket and four mugs of hot cocoa later left the duo snuggled by the fire. Gabriel had tagged after Sam when he shuffled off into the kitchen, probably to spike his beer with some of the whiskey Bobby didn't think they knew about. Castiel was curled up into Dean's side. If anyone had asked, it was because they only had the one blanket to share, so they <em>had <em>to be that close.. but secretly, Dean enjoyed it.

The angel was warm, even after coming in from the cold, and smelled like a mix of pine needles and winter. I mean, winter didn't really qualify as a smell, but it was the only way to describe the pleasant mix of water, air, and wet earth that blended with the pine. It was just... winter. Winter could be a smell. If it wasn't already, then it should be made into one. It was good enough to be one of those Yankee candle things.

"Dean?" Came a soft, tired sounding voice form his side, knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I enjoyed the snowball fight very much." Castiel informed him.

Dean chuckled, "I did too. I haven't had a good old snowball fight like that since before Sammy went off to college."

The angel looked up at him with a confused expression, "Why is that?"

"Not sure." he shrugged, "I mean, we never really had the time. Always something to kill or whatever. Just... never had five seconds to ourselves I guess."

"Is that why Sam seems to be excited about the Holiday this year?"

"Probably." Dean pulled his half-empty mug to his lips, drinking in a warm gulp before gesturing to the corner of the room, "We've even got a freaking tree this year."

Where Dean pointed was a Christmas tree that he and Sam had cut down a few days earlier. Littered with makeshift ornaments and candy, as well as some Christmas lights Bobby had managed to dig out of his attic, the tree stood proudly guarding a few crudely-wrapped Christmas presents. It wasn't much, but it was more than they'd had in a long time.

The angel smiled fondly, "It's beautiful Dean."

"It's shit." Dean laughed, mocking the very tree he'd spent nearly half an hour decorating, "One of those ornaments is literally just a Cd on a string."

"You and your brother put your hearts into it Dean." Castiel grinned, curling into himself and around his mug and enjoying it's warmth, "It is a very beautiful tree because of that."

Dean let out a weak and short lived chuckle, "You really are sappy man."

The angel leaned further against Dean's shoulder, noticing the way his scent mingled with the sharp smell of strong whiskey and cheap beer. He smelled like an alcoholic, and a hard worker. "Is that a bad thing?" he murmured, curling into himself a little more with insecurity.

If Sam and Gabriel weren't, without a doubt, snogging it up in the other room, Dean might have been tempted to take Castiel into his arms right there. It wasn't gay. If you could imagine a girl cuddled into your side with a shy smile and the bluest damn eyes you'd ever seen, telling you something you worked on was beautiful. Never mind the trench coat or the stubble, even the deep voice was- it was...

It was absolutely perfect.

"Jesus." Dean groaned, "I'm turning sappy myself."

"Does that make us the same?"

"You seriously need to shut up now." Dean chuckled, twisting his head the small distance so that his lips connected with the skin of Castiel's temple, leaving a light peck as the angel's cheeks turned a full, pink. "Anymore chick-flick moments and I swear I'm gonna lose it man."

Castiel seemed to spend a lot of time contemplating his next words, even so far as to lick his bottom lip with nervousness, "Will another "chick flick moment" result in another kiss?" he muttered, keeping his eyes trained on the cocoa that by now was more lukewarm than hot.

Dean didn't bother to reply, simply shifted his shoulder beneath the angel's head, his arm wrapping around so that his hand could connect with the angel's cheek as he guided Castiel's face back to his own. The kiss was simple, if not sloppy. There weren't any fireworks or dazzling Disney princess magical moment shit, but a kiss. A warm, slightly messy, kiss. And that was how Dean liked it.


End file.
